Quinta Era
A Quinta Era, também conhecida como a Idade dos Homens ou a Era dos Humanos, por muito tempo foi a era atual do RuneScape. A Quinta Era estava no seu 169º ano, e permaneceu nesta mesma data desde que o jogo foi introduzido até o início da Sexta Era, recentemente. A Quinta Era foi um período incrível marcado pelos avanços da raça humana, garantindo à humanidade o domínio sobre Guilenor; domínio este atribuído à descoberta das runas no fim da Quarta Era, o que permitiu aos humanos redescobrirem a magia. Avanços positivos no estilo de vida da humanidade incluem avanços nas áreas militar, tecnológica, teológica, filosófica, política e econômica. A Quinta Era, como resultado, é mencionada por muitos como a "Era dos Humanos". Resumo Ao final da Quarta Era, um vidente Fremennik descobriu o que seria conhecido mais tarde como "essência rúnica" nas montanhas desoladas ao leste da Província Fremennik. Esta essência rúnica, depois de sua descoberta, foi o que garantiu à raça humana a habilidade de usar magia, um segredo perdido por volta da Segunda Era. Essas runas rapidamente se espalharam através das terras inexploradas de Misthalin, Asgarnia e Kandarin. Com a posse das runas, os humanos foram capazes de se defender contra muitas das raças perigosas que ocupavam regiões procuradas pelo seu solo fértil e vastidão de recursos. Os humanos, agora capazes de aumentar seu poder pela primeira vez desde as Guerras Divinas, logo ganharam supremacia sobre toda a região central de Guilenor. thumb|Saradomin visto da missão Ritual dos mahjarratA Quinta Era foi um tempo de revolução, principalmente no que diz respeito ao Saradominismo. Antes da Quinta Era, a religião de Saradomin havia sido uma religião e filosofia bastante conhecida, mas não era mais importante ou espalhada quanto o Zamorakismo e o Guthixismo. Com as runas, porém, as nações humanas devotas à Saradomin puderam atingir sua supremacia, causando mudanças enormes na religião Saradominista. O começo da Quinta Era foi marcado pela expansão. Sob o governo do Rei Raddallin, a nação de Asgarnia e sua capital, a cidade de Faladore, foram fundadas. Enquanto isso, a antiga linhagem real de Misthalin continuou a expandir Varrock e suas cidades feudais. Kandarin, com um governo sempre em mudança, expandiu-se até atingir a fronteira de Asgarnia e essencialmente unir as três nações (Asgarnia, Kandarin e Misthalin) em um único grande mundo humano. Apesar da natureza altamente instável do começo da Quinta Era, esta tem sido um tempo de grande prosperidade. A filosofia Saradominista, que já estava em crescimento mesmo enquanto os elfos governavam Kandarin durante a Quarta Era, se desenvolveria de forma a tornar a religião o mais importanto aspecto no cotidiano de muitas pessoas. A sabedoria de Saradomin permaneceria inquestionável durante anos enquanto a Igreja de Saradomin ganhou influência em muitos governos, controlando o fluxo de conhecimento e ideias em mais regiões. A literatura ganhou destaque, tanto na parte histórica quanto na de entretenimento. Muitas das obras literárias foram fruto do trabalho de filósofos e teólogos Saradoministas, que influenciaram seus leitores, espalharam a religião e deram início a uma era de revolução religiosa. Conforme a influência da humanidade continou a bater de frente contra outras raças já estabelecidas como a dos gnomos e dos anões, dentre outras, o mesmo ocorreu com a influência da Igreja. Conforme a literatura foi se tornando mais comum, o interesse dos humanos pela História e pelo passado aumentou, com a criação de museus, por exemplo. A Igreja de Saradomin, preocupada que alguns eventos históricos e ideias pudessem contradizer os ensinamentos de seu deus, começaram a controlar mais estritamente o acesso à informação, além de oprimir mais as outras religiões, particularmente os Zamorakistas. Isso significa que muitas textos e artefatos históricos foram perdidos ou encobertos. A Igreja defende, por exemplo, a ideia de que Saradomin teria criado o mundo e que ele teria dado fim às Guerras Divinas ao ter pena dos Zamorakistas, que estariam perdendo a guerra; entretanto, sabe-se que quem de fato deu origem ao mundo e pôs fim às guerras não foi Saradomin e sim, Guthix. leftA dependência dos humanos por runas e pelo uso de magia naturalmente criou um grande interesse no assunto. Conforme magos e estudiosos das artes mágicas foram se tornando mais comuns, o entendimento de humanos sobre a magia foi aumentando. A arte se desenvolveu para além do seu uso em combate, tornando-se uma parte mais integrada no cotidiano da sociedade. Apesar da oposição de grupos tradicionais, como os Fremennik, a magia continuaria a avançar graças ao thumb|92px|Traiborn, um dos mais célebres magos da Quinta Eraestudo de magos em locais como a Torre dos Magos e a Arena de Treinamento de Magia. Durante 70 anos, os pensamentos e forma de viver dos humanos foram revolucionados e avançavam a um ritmo sem precedentes, dando origem a uma série de reinos, os maiores vistos em Guilenor desde a queda do grande império Zarosiano, na Segunda Era, há mais de 6.000 anos. A dependência dos reinos por runas, porém, provaria que a sociedade humana era uma torre sem sustentação quando, no ano 70, Zamorakistas queimaram a Torre dos Magos, perdendo para sempre conhecimentos sobre magia e o segredo da criação de runas, contido na biblioteca da Torre. Após quase um século depois da destruição da Torre, os humanos continuariam a prosperar apesar do suprimento cada vez menor de runas. A cultura e a ciência puderam avançar agora que o período de expansão havia acabado. Como forma de contornar a falta de runas, alquimistas e cientistas criaram formar de avançar de outras maneiras, inventando métodos mais convencionais de manter a sociedade. Conforme os cientistas começaram a entender a maneira como o mundo funciona, a sociedade começou a perder sua dependência nos ensinamentos de Saradomin, cujo pensamento era o de que o mundo e a natureza só poderiam ser entendidos por ele próprio. A Igreja de Saradomin perdia influência conforme o conceito de auto-valorização individual crescia entre os humanos. Entretanto, a Igreja continuaria a ter imenso poder, controlando inclusive alguns dos atuais governos. No ano de 169, porém, embora quase ninguém estivesse ciente de que o suprimento de runas estivesse diminuindo gradualmente, os magos, após quase um século de estudos, finalmente redescobrem o segredo da criação de runas, assegurando a supremacia dos humanos. Principais eventos com datas conhecidas/aproximadas Humanos descobrem a essência rúnica (Ano 1) thumb|left|250px|Mina de essência rúnicaA Quinta Era tem início quando um explorador de Fremennik conhecido como "V------" descobre a Pedra de Jas e a essência rúnica em uma caverna inexplorada nas montanhas a leste da Província Fremennik. Enquanto a Pedra foi levada por um "poder superior", o homem que a descobriu leva um grupo de humanos curiosos para estudar a essência rúnica, que posteriormente leva ao largo uso de magia pelos humanos. Eventualmente, isso causa a construção da primeira Torre dos Magos ao sul da Vila Draynor, e a uma era de supremacia dos humanos em Guilenor. Ascensão de Kandarin (Ano 7) thumb|left|77px|Estandarte de KandarinDe acordo com o Museu de Varrock, Saradoministas liderador pela família Carnillean decidem libertar a atual região de Ardonha de influências nefastas. Durante esse período, umthumb|250px|Mapa de Ardonha atualmente dos agentes de Zamorak, o Mahjarrat Hazeel, controlava a região de Ardonha, mas foi derrotado e selado pelos Carnillean. Eventualmente, eles ascenderiam e criariam Kandarin, a maior nação do mundo atual, com capital em Ardonha. O reino moderno de Kandarin atualmente abrange diversas áreas. Engloba a colônia de pesca na região Piscatoris no seu canto noroeste, a Mansão Sinclair em seu canto nordeste, a vila de Catherby no extremo leste e a cidade de Yanille ao sul, englobando as cidades de Ardonha Oriental e Ocidental no centro e os assentamentos gnomos de Forte dos Gnomos Arborícolas e a Vila dos Gnomos Arborícolas. Conflitos com os Kinshra (Ano 8) thumb|left|72px|Um KinshraO Rei Raddalin, governante de Asgarnia, ajudou os Kinshra, também conhecidos como a ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, a construir uma fortaleza na região norte de seu reino. Porém, eles se revelaram ser rivais traiçoeiros dos Cavaleiros Brancos, e desde então Asgarnia tem estado à beira da guerra civil, com diversas batalhas já tendo sido travadas entre os Kinshra e a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Brancos de Faladore. Arena de Treinamento de Magia (Ano 9) O aumento na produção de runas levou a um amplo uso de magia, que como consequência levou a um aumento na incidência de acidentes causados por magos inexperientes. Um acidente trágico envolvendo um mago famoso leva à construção da Arena de Treinamento de Magia, destinada a treinar magos inexperientes e evitar acidentes. Redescoberta dos Planos de Telescópio (Ano 12) Planos para a construção de um telescópio criados pelo famoso astrônomo Zamorakista Scorpius no começo da Quarta Era são redescobertos, permitindo a construção de um e a restauração de um observatório em um assentamento em ruínas da Quarta Era na região sudoeste de Kandarin. Construção dos esgotos de Varrock (Anos 17 - 20) No ano 17, o Rei Botolph, monarca de Varrock, ordenou a construção de um sistema de esgotos para o palácio de Varrock. Entretanto, os planos de construção mudaram várias vezes e quando ele foi terminado no ano 20, se estendia por debaixo de toda a cidade. Ataque de Delrith (Ano 20) frame|Delrith após a atualização gráfica dos demônios.Um demônio, Delrith, atacou Varrock após ser conjurado por Agrith-Naar - um demônio muito poderoso - e um grupo de magos das trevas. Wally, um trabalhador de Varrock, conseguiu expulsar o demônio recém-evocado de volta para as Dimensões Infernais com a espada mágica que ele encontrou durante a construção dos esgotos de Varrock. Delrith é derrotado novamente no ano 169 pelo jogador na missão Exterminador de Demônios. Queda dos assentamentos ao norte de Moritânia (Ano 23) Vampiros tomaram o controle da região norte de Moritânia. Assentamentos humanos fundados por imigrantes vindos de Misthalin na Quarta Era situavam-se no local. O assentamento que havia sido construído em cima das ruínas da antiga fortaleza Zarosiana de Kharyrll foi destruído e em seu local, lobisomens fundaram a atual cidade de Canifis. Os habitantes do Castelo de Fenkenstrain resistiram à influência dos vampiros por mais de 100 anos até cair. O Rei insano de Kandarin (Começo da Quinta Era) Após a morte do fundador de Kandarin, o reino foi governado pelo seu sucessor, Rei Narras. Narras, porém, não foi um governante tão bom quanto seu pai. Pouco depois de sua posse, descobriram que ele era insano. Uma testemunha afirmava que ele fazia seus súditos jogarem "jogo da forca" para melhorar suas habilidades literárias! Os jogos que ele organizava, porém, envolviam o enforcamento de pessoas reais, mesmo algumas sendo completamente inocentes. Acredita-se que Narras tenha reinado num período entre os anos 40 - 120. Ao morrer, seu sucessor, Rei Ulthas, assumiu o trono. As Cruzadas das Runas (Anos 42 - 62) Os bárbaros humanos do norte, ancestrais dos Fremennik, acreditavam que a criação de runas era uma habilidade digna do uso apenas dos deuses e achavam que seu uso por humanos era uma ofensa. Como tentativa de impor sua crença, eles deram origem a uma série de brutais campanhas militares, conhecidas como as Cruzadas das Runas. Foram esses bárbaros que destruíram todos os altares de criação de runas pelo mundo, razão pela qual eles permanecem em ruínas até hoje. Sua essência interna, porém, permaneceu intacta, podendo ser acessada ao fazer uso de um talismã ou tiara no altar. Os bárbaros tinham aliados no reino de Misthalin e foi no ano de 47 que com a ajuda de seus aliados, conseguiram destruir a Arena de Treinamento de Magia próxima de Al-Kharid. Já no ano de 62, as forças bárbaras foram enfraquecendo e se fixaram às margens do rio Lum, em Misthalin, fundando Gunnarsgruun, mais conhecida como Vila Bárbara. A destruição dos Anões Imcando (Anos 60-62 aprox.) A próspera tribo dos Anões Imcando, conhecidos pela sua extraordinária perícia como ferreiros, em especial na confecção de equipamentos de propriedade mágicas, é levada à beira da extinção durante as invasões dos bárbaros. Camdozaal, um grande hall construído pelos anões abaixo da Montanha de Gelo, é quase que completamente destruída, restando apenas ruínas soterradas. Os poucos sobreviventes se espalham por Asgarnia, com boa parte vivendo na península ao sul do reino. A Batalha da Cidade dos TzHaar (Ano 65) thumb|Um TzHaarNa masmorra de Crandor e Karamja, localizada dentro do vulcão de Karamja, um grupo de demônios tentou entrar na cidades dos TzHaar à força. TzHaar-Ket-Kad, um TzHaar-Ket responsável por proteger o portão principal da cidade, conseguiu repelir a invasão inteira sozinho, mas o portão é destruído na batalha. A Queima da Primeira Torre dos Magos (Ano 70) Após a descoberta da magia, uma torre dos magos foi construída em uma ilha ao sul da Vila Draynor. Tanto magos Saradoministas quanto Zamorakistas estudavam em paz na torre durante um tempo, até que os magos Zamorakistas, que queriam obter controle absoluto, queimaram a torre e destruíram inúmeros livros insubstituíveis. Os segredos da criação de runas foram perdidos por quase um século, como consequência. Criação dos Túneis do Caos (Ano 70) thumb|left|81px|Um Dagon'haiNo ano 70, os Dagon'hai, um grupo de magos Zamorakistas, construiu uma estátua de Saradomin do lado de fora das muralhas leste da cidade de Varrock. A estátua tinha como função selar a entrada do Túnel do Caos, que por sua vez foi designado para ser usado para a realização de uma cerimônia para manifestar os desejos de Zamorak. Porém, um guarda descobriu os planos dos magos e tanto cidadãos quanto Saradoministas, revoltados pela recente destruição da Torre dos Magos por Zamorakistas, rapidamente perseguiram os Dragon'hai e os expulsaram da cidade, matando dois dos quatro Anciãos Dagon'hai, líderes da ordem. O terceiro Ancião permaneceu para proteger a entrada do túnel enquanto o quarto fugiu com seus seguidores para dentro dos túneis. O Túnel do Caos permanece no local até hoje. O Grande Acidente de Tapete (Ano 76) No ano 76, o Sultão de Al-Kharid foi morto em uma batida de tapete voador. Depois de sua morte, os tapetes foram proibidos por lei durante quase 90 anos. Usando o acidente como base, pode-se deduzir que o governo sobre Al-Kharid passou do antigo Sultão para o atual Emir entre os anos 76 e 168. O Inverno de 114 (Anos 114-115) Um inverno atipicamente longo e frio atingiu a região central de Guilenor, prejudicando as economias dos reinos de Misthalin e Asgarnia no período ao danificar sua agricultura. A Chegada do Rei Arthur (Ano 132) O Rei Arthur e seus Cavaleiros chegaram em RuneScape da "Bretanha". O então Rei de Kandarin, o Rei Ulthas, os viu como sendo bons homens e lhes doou uma mansão em seu reino para usarem como uma nova Camelot. Lorde Sinclair, o antigo dono da terra doada aos cavaleiros, concordou que a necessidade deles era maior do que a dele. Ele se mudou junto com sua família para uma residência menor: a Mansão Sinclair ao norte da Vila dos Videntes. Reza a lenda que, um dia, o Rei Arthur retornará à Bretanha quando sua ajuda for necessária lá. Divisão de Ardonha (Ano 136) O monarca de Kandarin, Rei Ulthas, morre em um acidente de caça. Seus filhos, os príncipes Lathas e Tyras, não chegaram a um acordo sobre quem governaria o reino, então eles dividiram a capital, Ardonha, em duas partes. A Ardonha Ocidental ficou com o Rei Tyras, enquanto que a Ardonha Oriental ficou com o Rei Lathas. Mobilização de Exércitos é estabelecido (Ano 138) Em 138, Lorde Marshal Brogan estabelece um acampamento mercenário a oeste de Oo'glog, conhecido hoje como Mobilização de Exércitos. O grupo de mercenários, originalmente, se constituía apenas de humanos. Um dia, porém, elfos vindos de Tirannwn invadiram o acampamento, mas Brogan conseguiu negociar com eles e convencê-los a fazer parte de sua organização. Elvarg ataca Crandor (Ano 139) thumb|296pxDurante o ano de 139, Crandor era uma comunidade próspera; muitos Crandorianos eram membros da Guilda dos Campeões. A ilha prosperava com a exploração de minérios e o estudo da magia. Um dia, porém, um aventureiro foi explorar o interior do vulcão da ilha, acordando o dragão conhecido como Elvarg, que vivia em seu interior. O dragão, furioso, destruiu a ilha completamente. Algumas pessoas tentaram fugir navegando para fora da ilha em barcos de pesca e fundando um acampamento em Rimmington, mas Elvarg os perseguiu e queimou o acampamento onde eles haviam se refugiado. De todos os Crandorianos, apenas 3 sobreviveram ao ataque: um trio de magos que usou magia para escapar. Os magos foram Thalzar, Lozar e Melzar. Dentre eles, Melzar enlouqueceu e foi morar em sua mansão ao norte de Rimmington, que é visitada pelo jogador na missão Exterminador de Dragões. Roubo do Escudo de Arrav (Ano 143) Ficheiro:Escudo de arrav.pngA Gangue da Fênix, um sindicato de crime organizado em Varrock, rouba o lendário Escudo de Arrav do Museu de Varrock. Conflitos internos posteriores dentro da organização levam à divisão da gangue e à formação de uma nova gangue. Durante o processo de briga entre as duas gangues, o Escudo é quebrado em duas partes e cada metade vai para uma gangue diferente. Cerco à Varrock (Ano 154) left|98px|LucienNo ano de 154, o Mahjarrat Lucien lança um cerco à cidade de Varrock. Felizmente, o suprimento restante de runas presentes na cidade permitiu a derrota relativamente rápida do Mahjarrat. Lucien consegue escapar ileso. O Fim dos Nômades (Ano 155) Nesse ano, o último grupo de nômades tradicionais que perambulava pela Província Fremennik se fixa permanentemente. A tribo criou um acampamento nas montanhas depois que a filha de seu chefe, Asleif Hamalsdotter, foi sequestrada. Catorze anos depois, descobriu-se que ela tinha sido assassinada por um homem que fingia ser uma entidade local conhecida como o Kendal. Assaltos em Asgarnia (Ano 155) Em 155, soldados Kinshra (ordem dos cavaleiros negros) lideram uma série de assaltos militares a pequenas vilas e comunidades de fazendas na região norte do reino de Asgarnia. Um grupo de cavaleiros sob o comando de Commandante Sulla, após receber informações do seu espião Sir Finistere, invadiu uma cidade onde um ex-Cavaleiro Branco, Sir Justrain, vivia. A vila foi destruída, mas a filha de Justrain escapou e foi resgatada por Mestre Phyllis, um anão da colônia mineradora dos anões na Montanha de Gelo. A filha de Justrain é Kara-Meir, personagem principal do primeiro romance escrito que se passa no universo de RuneScape, Betrayal at Falador, de autoria de T.S. Church. (sem tradução para o português) O Incidente de Fronteiriça (Ano 162) Em 162, uma operação militar promovida pelos Kinshra na cidade de Fronteiriça leva a um enorme massacre de civis. O mago mentalmente instável Solus Dellagar, que trabalhava para os Kinshra, enfureceu-se e se voltou contra os Kinshra e os moradores da cidade. Apesar da intervenção nos guardas locais, dos Cavaleiros Brancos e dos Cavaleiros do Templo, milhares são mortos antes de Solus ser preso. Rei Vallance adoece (Anos 162-163) Vallance, governante do reino de Asgarnia, adoece gradualmente. A Ordem dos Cavaleiros Brancos se aproveita e toma o controle político sobre o reino. O Príncipe Herdeiro Anlaf, filho de Vallance, negou seu direito de governar enquanto seu pai estivesse doente e estabelece sua atual residência, Burthorpe, uma pequena cidade entre Asgarnia e Taverley na fronteira da nação dos Trolls, como uma nação independente. Mais conflitos com os Kinshra (Ano 163) Os Cavaleiros Brancos, após tomar o controle político sobre Asgarnia, declaram que sua ordem inimiga, os Kinshra, não teria nenhum poder político sobre o reino. Os Kinshra, após fracassarem na tentativa de resolver o problema diplomaticamente, confrontam on Cavaleiros Brancos nas florestas ao norte de Asgarnia no que ficou conhecido como a Batalha do Norte de Faladore. A batalha termina empatada, sem resolver nada, deixando ambos os lados para tramarem um contra o outro. Traição em Faladore (Ano 164) Os eventos ocorridos em 164 são narrados no romance Betrayal at Falador, sem tradução para o português. O então líder dos Kinshra é assassinado, sendo substituído pelo extremista Lorde Sulla, que declara guerra à Asgarnia e dá início à Guerra de 164, travada entre os Kinshra e a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Brancos, aliada com os anões. No processo, Faladore chega a ser atacada e trechos da cidade são destruídos. No fim, Lorde Sulla e os Kinshra são derrotados. Rei Tyras parte de Ardonha Ocidental (Ano 168) O Rei Tyras, governante de Ardonha Ocidental, parte em uma misteriosa expedição para Tirannwn, nas terras élficas. Lá, ele estabelece seu acampamento para combater uma misteriosa 'força obscura'. A porção da cidade que pertencia a Tyras é tomada pelo seu irmão, o Rei de Ardonha Oriental, Lathas. No ano seguinte, Lathas pede ajuda a um aventureiro (o jogador) para assassinar seu irmão em seu acampamento, tomando controle absoluto, assim, da cidade de Ardonha. O Fim de uma Era (Ano 169) Guilenor está atualmente no ano de 169. Este ano tem sido um dos mais repletos de eventos de importância para a história do RuneScape desde o tempo das Guerras Divinas, com muitas revoluções de ordem política e religiosa. Apesar de já se terem passado 12 anos no mundo real, RuneScape permanece no ano de 169 da Quinta Era desde que o jogo foi liberado. Duendes thumb|left|83px|Um DorgeshuunO primeiro evento notável ocorrido no ano 169 foi a Batalha do Leste de Lumbridge. A batalha consistiu num pequeno conflito travado entre duendes invasores e os humanos locais, cujas únicas casualidades foram a morte de Lozar, o penúltimo sobrevivente do ataque em Crandor, e a morte da familía de William. Após o conflito, o Duque Horácio de Lumbridge criou a Guarda de Lumbridge, com o propósito de proteger a cidade em caso de futuros ataques. Uma outra facção foi criada: uma organização extremamente radical liderada por Johanhus Ulsbrescht, cujos membros usam roupas de cor carmim como símbolo e cujo propósito é eliminar todas as criaturas que não são humanas. Pouco após a formação da Humanos Contra Monstros (o nome da organização), a tribo de duendes dos thumb|128px|Membros do HCMDorgeshuun foi descoberta no porão do Castelo de Lumbridge. Vendo-os como uma ameaça, o conselheiro do Duque e membro da organização, Sigmund, planeja exterminar os Dorgeshuun. Entretanto, antes que seus planos pudessem ser colocados em prática, um aventureiro (o jogador) aparece e expõe as intenções malignas de Sigmund para o Duque Horácio, que o expulsa do castelo imediatamente. Os Dorgeshuun estabelecem a paz com Lumbridge com sucesso e eventualmente permitem a entrada do povo da superfície para sua cidade, Dorgesh-kaan. Ainda assim, os duendes continuam sofrendo vários ataques do culto de Sigmund, que a esse ponto já se tornou uma facção separada do Humanos Contra Monstros de tão extremista. Graças, porém, ao aventureiro e à uma duende chamada Zanik, seus planos são sempre sabotados antes que Sigmund consiga destruir os Dorgeshuun. thumb|left|100px|ZanikDurante um contra-ataque contra o culto de Sigmund, Zanik é possuída pelo deus Bandos. O deus dos duendes ainda estava furioso com a tribo dos Dorgeshuun por terem se recusado a lutar por ele durante as Guerras Divinas e pretendia usar Zanik como seu instrumento para lhes trazer a destruição. Zanik consegue sabotar e enfraquecer a ordem dos Humanos Contra Monstros e mata Sigmund, mas depois, ainda sob a posse de Bandos, ela se volta contra o aventureiro, que consegue remover o colar que Bandos estava usando para controlar Zanik. Porém, o Sumo-Sacerdote Duende põe o colar e é possuído pelo deus, que o usa para estabelecer seu Ultimato na cidade de Dorgesh-kaan, capital dos Dorgeshuun. Eles são forçados por Bandos a aliar-se a ele ou serem destruídos. Os duendes estavam decididos a enfrentar sua perdição, mas, felizmente, Zanik e o aventureiro retornam à cidade e conseguem derrotar o deus Bandos. No momento, os Dorgeshuun permanecem prósperos. Graças aos esforços de Zanik e do aventureiro, a ordem dos Humanos Contra Monstros foi quase totalmente destruída e a cidade de Dorgesh-kaan continua a prosperar em paz com os humanos. Magia 169 foi um ano de extrema importância quanto à magia. No início desse ano, a Arena de Treinamento de Magia foi reconstruída, após ter permanecido em ruínas por mais de um século, a pedido do líder dos magos da Torre dos Magos, Sedridor. Após longos anos de estudo, Sedridor conseguiu redescobrir os segredos da Criação de Runas em si, graças à ajuda de um aventureiro (o jogador) e Aubury de Varrock. Isso tornou possível, mais uma vez, manter o suprimento mundial de runas, cujo estoque estava em decadência desde que a Torre dos Magos foi queimada um século antes juntamente com os segredos da Criação de Runas. Uma Guilda de Criação de Runas foi criada, onde sua líder, a Feiticeira Elriss, pesquisa sobre o Olho de Saradomin (a mística Pedra de Jas). Algum tempo depois, um Mago das Trevas Zamorakista consegue destrancar os mistérios da criação de runas também. Isso ocorre quando o aventureiro trai Sedridor e os magos e permite ao Mago das Trevas encontrar a localização da mina de essência rúnica. Em troca por permitir aos Zamorakistas acesso às suas próprias runas, o aventureiro ganha acesso à dimensão abissal, que contém portais para todos os altares de criação de runas conhecidos. A Ameaça dos Mahjarrat thumb|left|91px|EnakhraA atividade dos Mahjarrat cresceu significativamente ao longo do ano de 169, conforme o 18º Ritual se aproxima e cada um dos Mahjarrat faz suas próprias preparações de forma a evitar que seja o próximo a ser sacrificado no Ritual. Enakhra e Akthanakos foram descobertos num templo localizado ao norte de Menaphos. Akthakanos havia sido transformado em um guarda esqueleto por Enakhra, mas com a ajuda de um aventureiro, consegue escapar de seu controle e eles decidem continuar sua briga no norte, próximo da pedra do ritual. General Khazard foi derrotado pelo aventureiro em sua própria arena. Ele foi banido para a Dimensão das Sombras, onde ele aguarda o momento do ritual. Seu tutor, Hazeel, que havia sido derrotado por volta do ano 7 por Ceril Carnillean, foi ressuscitado em 169 por um culto fiel a ele. Azzanadra, um dos mais fortes Mahjarrat e um guerreiro lendário de Zaros, foi aprisionado na pirâmide de Jaldraocht durante as Guerras Divinas. Enquanto esteve na prisão, Azzanadra foi ficando cada vez mais fraco. Nesse ano, um aventureiro consegue reunir os quatro diamantes thumb|left|Azzanadraque continham a sua essência aprisionada e libertam Azzanadra de sua prisão. Depois de liberto, Azzanadra reconquista seus poderes e vai até o Sítio de Excavação próximo de Varrock, onde as ruínas ancestrais de ''Senntisten'', a antiga capital Zarosiana, estão sendo excavadas. Ele ajudou na restauração de um templo Zarosiano, mas sem o conhecimento dos trabalhadores do Sítio de Excavações, ele usava secretamente o templo para se comunicar com Zaros. Graças ao poder de três relíquias, resgatadas pelo mesmo aventureiro que o libertou de sua prisão, Azzanadra consegue restabelecer por completo o contato com o Lorde Vazio. thumb|left|ZemouregalZemouregal, com a alma de Arrav sob seu controle, tentou sitiar Varrock, mas um aventureiro consegue infiltrar-se em sua base nas Terras Selvagens e alerta a guarda da cidade sobre o ataque. O aventureiro consegue rapidamente restaurar o Escudo de Arrav, que havia sido roubado e quebrado ao meio por duas gangues, e o entrega a Dimintheis, que por sua vez é o último descendente conhecido dos fundadores de Varrock e portanto, o único que pôde usar o escudo. Dimintheis, de posse do escudo, consegue impedir a invasão de zumbis promovida por Zemouregal, que cessa os ataques contra Varrock para se preparar para o ritual. Bilrach continua sua exploração num castelo ancestral dos Dragonkin em 169 desde que começou a explorá-lo na Quarta Era. A diferença é que nesse ano um poder estranho é sentido em Guilenor, que por sua vez é rastreado pelos Fremennik, que nomeiam o local de Kalaboss. A origem do poder estranho ainda é desconhecida. Lucien rapidamente tornou-se a maior ameaça à segurança desta dimensão durante esse ano ao roubar o Cajado de Armadyl do Templo de Ikov, onde ele havia sido protegido pelos Guardiões de Armadyl desde o término da Segunda Era. Porém, isso foi apenas o começo. Lucien se alia aos Dagon'hai, cujo líder, Surok Magis, havia recentemente tentado tomar o trono de Varrock. Lucien ergue um exército de zumbis e thumb|100px|O Cajado de Armadylse alia também aos Kinshra. Sua base é atacada por oito dos maiores guerreiros da atualidade, dos quais seis são brutalmente assassinados por Lucien. Lucien também trabalhou com Movario, um mago que pesquisava sobre a mítica Pedra de Jas, o artefato de maior poder em existência, que por sua vez estava escondida em um antigo templo Guthixista. Um aventureiro descobre a Pedra primeiro e derrota seu guardião, o Elemental da Balança. Ele chega a tocá-la, mas Movario aparece e invoca Lucien, que rouba a Pedra. Os planos de Lucien para o futuro permanecem desconhecidos, mas de posse de dois dos artefatos mais poderosos em existência, a Pedra de Jas e o Cajado de Armadyl, é provável que ele tente se tornar um deus. Com o roubo da Pedra, os Dragonkin planejam seu retorno para Guilenor. Ordens de Cavaleiros As várias facções e ordens de cavaleiros e guerreiros ao redor do mundo estiveram em extrema atividade ao decorrer do ano. Uma das ordens de maior destaque é a Crux Eqal. A Crux Eqal surgiu primeiramente como uma organização de druidas Guthixistas, formada para combater os Mahjarrat que ameaçavam o equilíbrio do mundo, em especial Lucien. No ano 169, eles se aliam aos Guardiões de Armadyl e aos Cavaleiros do Templo para impedir a ameaça representada por Lucien, o mais perigoso e poderoso Mahjarrat da atualidade. Os Cavaleiros do Templo são uma poderosa ordem de cavaleiros Saradoministas, aliada da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Brancos, com sede em Faladore. Um dos seus líderes é Sir Tiffy Cashien, que pode ser encontrado no parque da cidade de Faladore e seus membros usam armaduras brancas com ornamentos dourados. O ano de 169 tem sido um ano bastante movimentado para os Cavaleiros do Templo. Além da ameaça de Lucien, eles se aliaram aos Cavaleiros Brancos e finalmente conseguiram capturar o louco mas poderoso mago assassino Solus Dellagar com a ajuda de um aventureiro e agora precisam concentrar suas forças na ameaça das Lesmas do Mar, agora que a perigosa Mãe Mallum foi libertada acidentalmente. thumb|104px|Korasi, membro da Ordem dos Cavaleiros do VácuoOs Cavaleiros do Vácuo também são uma das mais importantes ordens de cavaleiros. A ordem consiste em bem treinados cavaleiros Guthixistas, cuja missão é manter o equilíbrio no mundo enquanto Guthix permanece inativo. Sua principal função atualmente é impedir as invasões de pestes vindas de outra dimensão, tarefa a qual exige a ajuda de aventureiros forasteiros. Os Guardiões de Armadyl existem desde que o deus da suprema justiça, Armadyl, lhes confiou a guarda de seu poderoso Cajado - arma tão poderosa que foi usada por Zamorak quando este era mortal para derrotar Zaros, o mais poderoso deus ativo do período - no princípio da Terceira Era. O Cajado de Armadyl, porém, é roubado por Lucien, e para derrotá-lo e impedir seus planos malignos, os Guardiões aliam-se aos Cavaleiros do Templo e aos druidas Guthixistas, formando a Crux Eqal. Os cavaleiros de Camelot também enfrentaram conflitos nesse período. Quando chegaram nesta dimensão vindos da Bretanha, Lorde Sinclair concordou em lhes dar sua mansão, o atual castelo de Camelot, para os cavaleiros. Em 169, porém, os filhos de Lorde Sinclair o matam e conspiram para tomar de volta a mansão que antes lhe pertencera dos cavaleiros. Um aventureiro, porém, impede seus planos e salva os cavaleiros de Camelot. Os Kinshra - a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros e arquirrival da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Brancos de Faladore - estiveram relativamente inativos durante 169, em contraste com sua intensa atividade e conflitos travados contra os Cavaleiros Brancos ao longo da Quinta Era. Constantemente os Kinshra elaboram planos de conspiração e guerra, mas eles são sempre sabotados por um aventureiro antes de serem postos em ação. Finalmente, os Myreque: uma organização secreta com bases escondidas no subterrâneo cuja missão é libertar Morytania e seus habitantes humanos da supremacia vampira, do terror dos Vyrewatch e do controle de Lorde Drakan. Os Myreque perdem vários de seus membros mais importantes após um ataque do vampiro Vanstrom Klause, que seguiu um aventureiro até sua base. Eles moveram sua sede para Burgh de Rott e criam uma nova base infiltrada na cidade de Meiyerditch. Recentemente, os Myreque conseguiram, com a ajuda de um aventureiro, criar a única arma conhecida capaz de ferir e matar os Vyrewatch: o Mangual de Ivandis. A Praga de Ardonha Uma misteriosa praga atinge Ardonha Ocidental, e supostamente é extremamente perigosa. A cidade inteira é posta em quarentena. Porém, um aventureiro penetra em Ardonha Ocidental e, com a ajuda de Elena, descobre que a praga é falsa e se trata de uma conspiração. thumb|left|Lathas de Ardonha OrientalO governante de Ardonha Oriental, o rei Lathas, culpa seu irmão, o rei Tyras de Ardonha Ocidental, pela praga. Ele afirma que a 'praga' teria sido trazida por Tyras quando seus homens retornaram da expedição nas terras élficas, voltando a população de Ardonha Ocidental contra seu rei. Isso teria servido como desculpa para Lathas se apoderar da cidade de seu irmão e governar Ardonha inteira. Lathas envia um aventureiro (o jogador, durante a missão Regicídio) através da passagem subterrânea para as terras élficas com o objetivo de assassinar o rei Tyras. thumb|left|Arianwyn, líder dos elfos rebeldesO aventureiro derrota Iban, um discípulo de Zamorak que bloqueava a passagem para Tirannwn, e prossegue pela passagem, descobrindo as terras élficas a oeste das montanhas de Arandar. Tyras é assassinado, mas Arianwyn, elfo líder dos rebeldes de Lletya, revela ao aventureiro que ele estava sendo manipulado pelo rei Lathas o tempo todo. Arianwyn revela que, na verdade, Lathas havia se aliado aos elfos do Clã Iorwerth para ressuscitar um "Lorde das Trevas". thumb|Portões de Prifddinas, a cidade élfica de cristal O aventureiro se infiltra nos agentes de Lathas responsáveis por controlar a falsa praga de Ardonha Ocidental e descobre os detalhes da conspiração. Arianwyn e o aventureiro tentam depois cessar os esforços dos agentes ao santificar as defesas do Templo da Luz. Ao manipular o templo, porém, eles também descobrem perturbadoras informações sobre a capital élfica, Prifddinas: ela foi completamente convertida numa semente de cristal. O fim da Quinta Era Algum tempo após as grandes aventuras vividas pelo jogador, Orlando Smith descobre uma caverna onde aparentemente é o lugar onde Guthix está adormecido. O jogador e Orlando entram no local e são atacados. Imprudente, Orlando Smith morre. O jogador vence os monstros que estavam determinados originalmente a expulsarem Mahjarrats. frame|left|Guthix é morto por [[Sliske.]] Sliske, um dos vilões, aparece e logo um tumulto se forma, com as facções de Zaros, Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl e Bandos determinados a matar Guthix e por fim aos égidos que proibiam a ida de deuses à Guilenor. Ao final de tudo é provada uma manipulação de Sliske em relação ao jogador e às outras facções. De algum modo ele consegue o Cajado de Armadyl e mata Guthix, que antes de morrer encarrega o jogador de impedir o surgimento de uma nova Guerra dos Deuses. A Jagex afirmou que a Quinta Era será finalizada no ano de 170, ou seja, a morte de Guthix ainda não determinou o fim dessa era. Segundo o CEO Mod Mark Gerhard, a descoberta da nova habilidade, Divinação em Guilenor, deve mudar a história de tal forma, que se inicie uma nova era; uma era de oportunidades. en:Fifth Age Categoria:História